Reality Warping
"Reality has exiled me. I am no longer bound by its laws." :― Ixidor, Reality Sculptor, Magic: The Gathering The ability to manipulate reality. Contents http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Warping# hide#Also Called #Capabilities #Applications #Variations #Power Level #Associations #Limitations #Known Users ##Comics ##Manga/Anime ##TV/Movie ##Cartoons ##Literature ##Video Games #Known Objects #Gallery 'Also Called' *Essokinesis *Factual Manipulation *Reality Adjustment/Alteration/Bending/Control/Distortion/Manipulation/Overwriting 'Capablities' Users can create, change, destroy, or even alter reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as tangible as physics to something inconceivable like logic. 'Applications' *Nigh-Complete Arsenal *'Creation:' **Ability Creation **Alternate Universe Creation **Empathic Creation **Imagination Manifestation **Life Creation **Powers via Object *'Destruction:' **Energy Erasure **Space Depletion **Time Destruction **Total Event Collapse *'Enhancements:' **Infinite Supply **Omnifarious **Reality Condition **Reactive Adaptation **Supernatural Condition *'Manipulations:' **Biological Manipulation: ***Health Manipulation ***Regenerative Healing Factor **Elemental Manipulation: ***Cosmic Manipulation ****Cosmic Awareness ***Energy Manipulation ***Matter Manipulation ***Molecular Manipulation **Force Manipulation: ***Dimensional Manipulation ***Fundamental Forces Manipulation ***Life-Force Manipulation ****Resurrection ***Physics Manipulation ****Physics Distortion ***Space-Time Manipulation ****Space-Time Distortion **Psionic Manipulation: ***Mental Manipulation ****Emotion Manipulation ***Remote Teleportation ***Subatomic Manipulation **Superpower Manipulation: ***Power Apex Inducement ***Power Augmentation ***Power Bestowal ***Power Erasure ***Power Evolution ***Power Limitation Inducement ***Power Negation ***Power Reflection ***Power Replication ***Self-Power Bestowal **Unique Manipulations: ***Absolute Will ***Answer Manipulation ***Causality Manipulation ***Event Manipulation ***Existence Manipulation ***Law Manipulation ***Metaphysics Manipulation ***Meta Probability Manipulation ***Nothingness Manipulation ***Omni-Magic ***Probability Manipulation ***Truth Manipulation ***Universal Manipulation 'Variations' *'Cartoon Physics': replace or apply absurd laws of the universe. *'Comic Narration': Control reality via comic books. *'Dual Warping': Warp reality both rationally and irrationally. *'Faithifery': Alter reality according to one's belief. *'Logic Manipulation': Control the very rules of logic and reason. This is considered the rarest and most powerful form of Reality Warping. *'Mentifery': Manipulate reality via thoughts and imagination. *'Narration': Manipulate reality via writing. *'Oneiric Reality Manipulation': Warp reality via dreams/nightmares. *'Pathifery': Control reality based on instincts/emotions, rather than actual coherent thoughts or words. *'Possibility Reconstruction': Control reality with already existing possibilities. *'Reality Artistry': Control reality via art. *'Reality Randomization': Control reality in a random way. *'Reality Playing': Transform games into reality. *'Science Manipulation': Control reality by controlling the scientific law. *'Subjective Reality': Turn fantasies into a reality by manipulating the boundary between them. *'True Illusion': Turn your illusions into reality. *'Virtual Warping': Control reality in computer-like fashion. **'Data Warping': Control reality by Data, Information and Knowledge. *'Vocifery': Change reality by always being right. **'Figurative Vocifery': Warp reality by speaking metaphorically. *'Wish Granting': Control reality by granting wishes. **'Absolute Wish' - Wishes without limits. *'Xenopsychic Reality Warping': Control reality based on the thoughts and imagination of others. 'Power Level' Low-level Users *Users of this stage cannot break the laws of physics, but they can bend them, such as running on vertical walls and Rule Bending. They are the weakest of reality warpers, being severely limited and are debatable to being called "Reality Warpers". Medium-Level Users *Users of this can mimic animated characters. Users of this level of power are known for holding powers such as Cartoon Physics, performing a seemingly impossible feat (e.g. producing a mallet out of thin air). Some may be able to impose their laws onto others. Advanced-Level Users *Users of this power level are very powerful force to be reckon with. They can manipulate Physics, allowing them to not only bend, but even break the laws of physics. Being the general form of reality warper, 'Physics Manipulators' can invent their own physical laws and impose them on the rest of the universe. Master-Level Users *These are the rarest and most powerful of reality warpers. Not only that they can break the laws of physics, they can control the very rules of logic and reason, able to perform a feat that is not only impossible, but also inconceivable. They are so powerful, they may appear to be practically omnipotent. 'Associations' *Absolute Existence *Alpha Reality *Meta Probability Manipulation *Nigh Omnipotence - Powerful reality warpers can do almost anything they want. *Omega Reality *Possibility Manipulation *Psycho Warping *Reality Embodiment *Reality Magic *Subjective Reality *Unrestricted Wishes *Wish Granting 'Limitations' *Users of Reality Anchoring and Reality Separation are immune. *Limited by how much raw power users actually possess. *May need to be within a reality to be able to bend it. *If user is placed in a realm with its reality is destroyed, they are powerless. *Overpowered by Omnipotence, Omnilock, Omni-Negation and other Omnipotent Powers. *Reality warping and Paradox Manipulation tend to cancel each other out. *Users are vulnerable to Illusion Manipulation. *Users of Reality Restoration can simply undo everything. *Basic knowledge of things, creativity and desire for things to happen are needed for users to warp reality effectively. *Cannot fool users of Reality Perception. *Power can be negated by users of Reality Alteration Negation. *May need to perform certain actions to use the power (rhyming, writing, etc.). *Transcendent Fallen Angels, transcendent demons, and transcendent angels overpower them.